


Sing It Out!

by LoneWOLF04



Category: Furry (Fandom), Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWOLF04/pseuds/LoneWOLF04
Summary: It has been three years since the fabulous outdoor concert that cleaned the career of the now famous Buster Moon at the same time that his singers gained popularity throughout the country. However, not everything was going well for certain participants of the last show.Ash continues to suffer from the constant pressure of his ex-boyfriend Lance and Johnny must raise enough money so that he can pay the bail of his father and uncles who are now in prison.With the announcement that a new show would be given at the Moon Theatre, several animals see it as their opportunity to be part of the cast that had surprised the inhabitants of that city.Among them is a Mexican wolf named Carlos who starts to live in the streets of this city and Jennifer, a lynx who works in a fast food restaurant but that inside of her is hidden a deep desire to be recognized as an exceptional singer.Will each one get what they crave most?There is only one way to know... and it will be singing.





	Sing It Out!

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- John Cooper (Skillet´s singer and leader) is Carlos voice.  
> 2.- Mariah Carey is Jennifer´s voice.

The sun lit up with intensity the beautiful city that had already witnessed the uprising of a previously criticized establishment. The Moon Theatre. All the animals knew the particular story behind the events that passed three years ago in the life of the now famous koala Buster Moon. Each inhabitant had become a loyal follower of the content and entertainment that this small mammal offered. Even now in a live broadcast television network interviewed him.

Buster was most elated internally. He never believed that after three years of intense work with his new cast he gave him a reputation for admiring. And there he was, again appearing on the news screen but with a more positive motive than he was given when the theater had collapsed. He was interviewed by the same sausage dog that carried a typical dark grey suit, accompanied by a black tie.

— So tell us Mr. Moon. What can you tell us about your workers who have captivated us with incredible presentations? —the canine asked.

—Well, what can I say about them that has not already been said? Each one has evolved in a way that makes me feel as proud as my own father was. And I could only say that the future could paint us well from now on.

—Are there any in particular that we should recognize more success in recent months?

—The truth is, no. They're all the protagonists of their own show. From the little mouse, to the famous elephant, none is greater than the other and in a way I consider that everyone can grow as professional singers to the same extent. I just give them a reason and a place for them to develop as famous and as ordinary people.

— Do you have any other events prepared for this month? — the hound asked leaving thinking for a few seconds to the koala that only limited to look with his characteristic smile to the camera that was recording him.

 

 

Changing the scene, we could now distinguish the entrance of a department from which it was next to a liquor store and that itself was conducting a discussion between two known porcupines.

—I'm tired of this nonsense, Lance! How many times do I have to repeat the same thing? It's over! Ash shouted at the same time she whipped the door in the face of her ex-boyfriend who begged tirelessly.

It's been several months since Lance came with the stupid idea of having a relationship with her again. Ash just couldn't stand the thought of going back to him. Since she found him cheating on her with another of his kind named Becky, the porcupine has only felt hatred and repulsion by the same male who had broken his heart. Just now she was resting her quills that were compressed on the blue door of a standard size while he sighed heavily. She then left his case on the side of the wall, which contained his precious crimson-red guitar and notes of his next piece. She threw the keys on the shelf on her right side as she usually did while she was heading to the living room.

She went through the little kitchen she possessed and stopped in her walk and then headed for her refrigerator. Ash was a girl not so feminine and no so strictly healthy, so the food he possessed consisted of milk, eggs, some fruit, spaghetti and lots of slices of pizza. She looked at each sector of it and chose to take a can of Coca Cola Light soda. She returned just to the couch that of so much use, the leather had a darker tone but that just gave her the comfort that she loved.

She grabbed control of the TV and began to change form channel to channel to entertain herself a little. Without a doubt, today was a fairly productive day but I end up being a bit stressful for his doubts with the new song she wanted to compose. More than anything, it was the letter she was so worried about. Although she loved to write her own songs, she could not let that feeling flood her subconscious again and again. Mostly they were more than anything a distracting nuisance against Lance.

That made her very frustrated. Already having a dull grin, he turned off the TV and opted to entertain herself with her guitar. However, her phone suddenly began to ring with the typical "Dear agony" guitar solo from Breaking Benjamin. With a grimace on her face she took the device, looked at the number on the screen and sit again. She pressed the button to answer the call and placed it in her ear.

—Hello?

— Ash, good afternoon.

—Hi Buster, what's the matter?

— Could you meet the others at the theater? I have a something to tell you all.

Tired Ash looked around with a grimace as he returned to put the cell in his ear. —Right now? — she asked.

—Yes, now.

The porcupine with an annoying sigh rose from the armchair and went to the entrance of her own department. However, she stopped to see through the peephole of the door that her ex-boyfriend was still out there. She took back his phone and with an admirable determination, she sends a text message to the number she had for this type of situation. Extreme cases require desperate measures.

 

 

In another place in the city, about twenty minutes from where the porcupine was, there was a garage that was only inhabited by a young mountain gorilla that was on a skateboard. Johnny was just returning from the Moon theatre a little tired of his hands for so much work he did on the piano. In addition, he decided to go skating back, leaving his black truck in the garage where he had just entered. He got off his skateboard and opened the gate of the garage entrance where his uncles and his father used to close it. Johnny's life was quite monotonous and repetitive since three years ago in which he became a professional singer. Since then, the teenage ape has made an almost superhuman effort to save the minimum amount of money to be able to get both his uncles and his father out of prison in a legal way. I came to the work area where the truck was and went up the stairs to where his real home was.

Johnny's house was not like that of the others in a matter of size, but if he had what it takes to be able to live. It had a living room with a more worn out armchair than Ash's, a slightly broad rectangular table, a twenty-five-inch old TV and a junk food vending machine. Unlike her friend, he had a fairly healthy diet, plus he daily goes to the gym in the morning. After having removed his favorite leather jacket and placed his board just below the couch, I choose to take his phone and put his headphones on and listen to a little music as he went to his room.

But in those moments, his phone vibrated with a tone that he had selected from a piano. He took his cellphone and looked at the message he had received. "Johnny, I'm sorry to disturb you. Could you come to my apartment? Lance's outside. I owe you one." With a smile he shook his head. — Never changes... — that’s what he said before he went down the stairs again and headed straight for his truck. I enter with the keys and then start the engine and leave the garage calmly.

 

 

While on another side of the city, practically on the outskirts of this, coming down from the train station you could distinguish a Mexican wolf with light green eyes covered with light and dark brown fur in several areas. He wore a darker green shirt, accompanied by torn jeans and black Converse shoes. He was carrying a guitar case on his back with the figure of an "a" with several prints attached to the lid and dragged a suitcase with his left hand. With a smile of satisfaction in his face, he left the wagon and began to walk with difficulty to the exit of the establishment. Being a small animal has its prejudices, and precisely Carlos was living one of them as he passed through the great multitude of animals that exceeded him by more weight and size. He reached out of that stampede and went straight to the street waiting to be greeted by a yellow Chevrolet car.

However, that vehicle was not present, causing the lupine to form a not so marked grimace of displeasure. He took his hand to one of his pockets where he had his cellphone and called to the right number. Several tones passed before a known voice answered.

—Hello? — it was heard from the other line.

—Horacio, where are you?

—Oh, Carlos. Why are you calling? It's too early.

—Dude, its 4:00 in the afternoon. — replied the wolf.

—What? — it took several seconds for Carlos to keep silent while he heard noise on the other side of the line — Is it really true?

—Yes. You had to pick me up at this time at the train station, remember?

—Oh, damn! I fell asleep! — said his friend as Carlos gave himself a facepalm— Wait for me. I'll come to you in 20 minutes.

Carlos could only nod while saying "OK" and hung the call. This would certainly be a somewhat imperfect start.

 

 

 

Lately, we focus on a Carl´s Jr food stand near a famous mall in the city. Right in the kitchen was a beautiful lynx that was now singing with Bluetooth headsets while she prepared some fries and onion rings. He wore the usual uniform that the assistants of the other posts had, but she in particular was locked up in her fantasy world where she only knew the sound of her voice.

>> _I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

 

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just…_ <<

— Jennifer! —the innocent primate heard her boss who was a bulldog. She quickly took off her hearing aids while she realized that the food she was cooking was starting to burn. — Get those headphones off and go to work!

—I-I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. — she reached to answer.

—If I see you again wasting time like that you´ll be fired. You hear me?

—Understood, sir. It won't happen again.

The canine then went to another part of the kitchen, leaving poor Jennifer sighing with fatigue as she took the fries out of the oil. In truth this kind of work left her more than exhausted but all she could do was just go on with her own work and act like if nothing happened.

—I really wish I had something better to do... — she said as she ended his work lazily.

 

 

Outside the station where they interviewed him, Buster Moon came out with a huge smile and walked calmly to his best friend Eddie that was leaning on the door of a luxury black limousine. Buster greeted with a typical fist clash they had been doing since they were best friends. The two mammals then opted to climb the vehicle and began their talk.

—So you've got something planned for our next show?  

—I've been thinking about it and I could say that I have a great move for the next concert. —Buster answered.

—All right. To see Nana satisfied is more than enough for me. It gives me chills to think of her angry. It is as if she was the devil himself... — he said as he made evil gestures with his hands and trembled.

— Don't worry. She will love the idea that I have planned. It will be like a new beginning...


End file.
